In semiconductor devices of the super junction structure a drift layer typically comprises n-doped columns that constitute a current path and p-doped columns provided for obtaining a high reverse breakdown voltage between a drain and a source electrode of the semiconductor device. A high impurity concentration in the n-columns results in a low on-state resistance. If a reverse voltage is applied, depletion zones between the n-doped columns and the p-doped columns extend in a lateral direction such that a high reverse breakdown voltage can be achieved even at high impurity concentrations in the n-columns. It is desirable to improve the reliability of super junction semiconductor devices in the reverse direction.